


Trust

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Complete porn without plot, can fit into the Unbelievable universe, but was written as a stand-alone piece.

Willow was trapped in her favorite place, in between two very naked, very horny vampires. Who were dead to the world at the moment, literally and figuratively. Angel wrapped around her back, one leg between hers, every so often brushing against Spike’s naked leg, which was also between hers. One of Spike’s arms was thrown over her waist and resting comfortably on Angel’s ribs. Angel’s free hand was cupping Willow’s uppermost breast, and she sighed happily as the brunette squeezed it in his sleep. 

Unfortunately, she had to pee most desperately, and so the daily struggle to extract herself began. Gently, she twisted on her side and raised herself up on one arm, judging the distance between where she was, the end of the bed, and whether or not she could even finish thinking about what she was about to do before the inevitable happened. 

Seconds later, two vampires dragged her back down into their clutches, and she slapped the nearest one, Angel, who grunted and patted her butt. 

“Willow, it’s Saturday, you don’t have class.” He muttered sleepily into her shoulder. Spike’s only answer was an incoherent growl, and Willow grinned. As much trouble as they’d faced in the beginning, she regretted nothing. 

With a mighty heave, and maybe a little bit of magic, Willow was out of the bed and halfway to the bathroom before her two preternaturally fast lovers could make a move again. 

The redhead emerged from the bathroom to find Spike and Angel a lot closer than when she left them, and she stopped for a moment just to watch the beauty, and let’s face it, the utter hotness of her lovers sucking face, for lack of a better term. 

Tongue and fangs intermingled as they kissed, each looking as though they wanted to devour the other in a single touch. Which would have been fine, but now that Willow’s immediate human needs had been taken care of, she wanted to be in the middle of that. 

She cleared her throat, bringing the vampires attention to her. Not that they were complaining at the sight the witch gave them. Tall, nude, long curly red hair framing her face and breasts, one hand dangling teasingly in front of her neatly trimmed pubic hair. 

But the response she got was not what she expected. Spike leaned over and whispered in Angel’s ear, who nodded and beckoned to her. 

Slowly, Willow made her way over to the bed and crawled under the covers, again between them. 

“What?” she demanded, when no one spoke. 

Angel might have blushed, had it been possible. “We were wondering, well…” he stopped, clearly not wanting to bring it up. 

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Peaches. Red, we want to fuck you at the same time. That alright?” Spike, always direct and to the point. Angel, always ready with the hand that smacked. 

Willow blushed out of habit, they hadn’t experimented in a while…but…. “I trust you.” 

With those words, she moved, proving them true.


End file.
